


The Floor Is Lava!  (So you can't sleep on it)

by Word_Devourer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Absolutely shameless fluff, And neither of them wanted it, But the bed was a couch, Doesn't actually feature anyone playing 'the floor is lava', F/M, Fluff, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Devourer/pseuds/Word_Devourer
Summary: It's a late night, and Marinette and Adrien are both very polite.In fact, they're so polite, that it wraps right back around to being rude again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, it's apparently Adrienette April. I wasn't aware of this when I wrote it, but is a pleasant coincidence.
> 
> Additionally, this story is inspired by a post from 'MarionetteDupainCheng' on tumblr. The post in question below.  
> https://marionettedupaincheng.tumblr.com/post/184428411769/adrinette-sleepover-is-just-adrien-and-marinette

Alya took her own bed, of course, and was kind enough to let Nino steal enough blankets and pillows that he wouldn’t have even noticed he was on the floor beside her.

She rolled her eyes, grinning.  “It’s not even my parents, is the thing; it’s just that Nora would tear him to pieces if she ever found out he slept in the same bed as me.”

That sounded like Nora alright.

That just left…

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other, arms full of blankets and pillows.

“There’s… One couch,” she said, and practically kicked herself for saying something so obvious.

“Uh huh,” he said, also staring at it.

Her lips moved silently.  “I think Ella and Etta’s beds are too small, and… I doubt Nora would like either of us to…”

“And the master bedroom…”  It didn’t seem right, somehow.

“So… One couch,” she said.

 _“You can have it,”_ they said, in unison, and…

“Ah!  No, no, please, it’s yours,” said Adrien, as-

“Come on, I’ve already visited Alya so often, I’m practically not even a _guest_ anymore, it would be impolite!”

“I insist!  A gentleman would _never_ let a lady sleep on the floor.”

She raised her eyebrows, and took an instant to muster the response.  “And a lady would never let herself be swayed by that kind of old-fashioned advice.  You’re taking the couch.”

“No!  It’s not happening, Marinette,” he said, and he was stepping past it, beginning to set his stuff down.  “See, I’m already-

_Unacceptable!_

Just as quickly- _no._ Even quicker than him, she had her blanket down.

-Almost set up on the floor, and-

“and so am I!” she said, plopping her pillow down.

“Take the couch!” he said, voice now beginning to sound almost exasperated.

“You take the couch!” she said, dropping to her knees on her blankets.

He scoffed, following her example, and taking it one step further, making to climb under his blanket.

“No way,” she said, hastily pulling a blanket over herself, “no way am I taking it.  Have you ever even tried sleeping on the floor?”

“Well if it’s bad, then I _can’t_ let _you_ do it,” he said, fluffing his pillow up.

“Oh sure, right, but _you’re_ allowed to do it!?”  She reached out, trying to grab onto him, “Yeah, sure, and between the two of us, which of us is used to the softer beds, do you think?”

“Oh, so it’s because I’m rich?” He said, stubbornly resisting her attempts to pull him up and onto the couch.

She turned red.  “And because It’s polite!  I’ve slept on Alya’s floor _dozens_ of times!”

“Then I’ll take a turn at it _this_ time!”

She managed to loop her arms under his and tried to pull _,_ but Adrien simply wouldn’t be pulled.

She groaned in exertion, but after a few seconds…

The tension in her muscles dropped, slightly.

She panted, gently.  “Come _on_ , Adrien, you’re making this so much harder than it needs to be.”

“A bit of the pot calling the kettle black, there,” said Adrien, “if you’d just give up, and take the couch…”

“ _Never,”_ she said.

“Well,” he said, tensely, “If you won’t just accept it…”

With a force belying his mild personality, he pulled his arms in, trapping hers, and _pushed,_ and suddenly, despite her best efforts, she was rapidly approaching the couch.

“ _No, no, no!”_ she muttered, but-

Her back slammed into the couch cushions, and his back was pressed up against her.

There was a moment of intense pressure as he kept her pinned, his foot flailing out.

She wrenched him to the side, and he slipped, but he’d already got the blanket on his foot.

If he got that blanket onto the couch… She didn’t know, but she couldn’t afford to let him.

“Come, on, Marinette,” he said, managing to get the blanket into his hand.

“No!” she said, “I’m sleeping on the floor.”

“I _won’t let you,”_ he said, but her next _yank_ pulled him over, he had the blanket in his hands, but _he_ was the one lying down.

Perfect, perfect, if she could just get away, he was lying on the couch with a blanket, and that meant-

His hand _snapped_ around her wrist, and she felt like a rubber band pulled too tight.

She practically _launched_ back into his chest, and he laughed as he pulled the blanket over her.

However hard she struggled, she couldn’t stop him wrapping her up like… like something she couldn’t come up with a word for right now _._

But _he_ couldn’t stop _her_ from taking advantage of her position further from the back of the couch to hold him in place.

The fury of the conflict slowly died down.

The two of them stared almost angrily into each other’s eyes.

“You’re being ridiculous,” said Adrien, forcibly pressed into the back of the couch.

“Says the boy who decided to turn me into a _Marinette burrito,”_ she cut back.

There was a long second of silence.

Adrien snorted.  “Did you say ‘ _Marinette burrito?’”_

“Well?  What would you call it?”

“I… Well, you’re not wrong.”

They fell silent again, and Marinette slowly calmed down, and very slowly realized that she was staring directly into Adrien’s eyes.  Adrien, who was giving her an intense look.

“The second you drop your guard, I’m going to sleep on the floor,” he said, “and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

She pushed down the blush that was beginning to reassert itself.  “And the second _you_ drop your guard, I’m going to slip out of this blanket, and go sleep on the floor,” she gave him a direct, serious look.  “And there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“Well then,” he said, “I guess I just won’t drop my guard.”

“Right back at you,” she said.

It was a stare down, and neither of them intended to blink first.

\--

Alya woke up to the sun shining straight into her eyes.  She groaned, and…

She _wanted_ to just lie down, but it was already… She looked at the clock.

Fine, she should get up and-

She practically jumped back onto her bed as Nino jerked at the impact of her foot.

Oh.  Right.  She’d had visitors over.

“Mornin’, dude,” he said, blinking.

“Sorry,” she said, a bit groggy.

Alya sat up, and carefully stepped over him.

“Who do you think won?” he said, and, Alya…

Alya blinked.  “Oh!  Right.  I almost forgot.”  They’d been giggling for the better part of an hour over Marinette and Adrien fighting over the floor.

“It’s gotta be Adrien, right?”

“I wouldn’t bet on it,” she said.

“Bet?  You want to bet on it?”

She rolled her eyes, checking unread texts on her phone as he sat up behind her.  “It’s too early for betting.”

“Yeah… Yeah…”

He stepped up behind her, and gently placed a hand on her back.

“Anything good?”

She looked back, smiling.  “No… Nothing.”  She matched his hand, placing one of her own on _his_ back.

She gave him a kiss.

“So, did you sleep well.”

He laughed.  “Of course I did, I was right next to you.”

She rolled her eyes.  “Charmer.  Alright, let’s go check on them.”

She quietly pushed the door open, and they slipped through, and…

They frowned, in unison, as their line of sight hit the floor beyond the couch.

There was the blanket but…

“Already up?” said Nino.

She shrugged, and they kept walking.

They rounded the corner and…

“Ha,” she said, “Like I said.  Marinette.”

Sure enough, Marinette’s black hair was distinctly visible, as she stretched out the whole length of the sofa.

Except…

“Dude, Marinette’s not that big.”

He was right.  If Marinette was the person under that blanket, she’d have to be almost… twice the size.

Alya’s eyes went wide, and her head slowly turned to Nino, who, despite also coming to the same conclusion, was still visibly unnerved by the intensity of the grin spreading across her face.

She let go of him, and practically _slid_ into a kneeling position up by Marinette’s head.

And there, cheek to cheek with her, sleeping peacefully, was Adrien.

She looked back, slightly, and… She could make out what the shape on Marinette’s back was, now, where before it had been inexplicable, because… Adrien had his arms around her, and if she looked up…

Marinette was returning the gesture.

She pulled out her phone.

_Record._

She carefully snagged an image of Adrien’s face, and then…

She stood up, and reaching out…

“Marinette?” she said, poking her friend in the shoulder, and-

Alya almost blushed because it was altogether _too_ adorable; Marinette practically _cringed_ away from the contact, snuggling in even closer to Adrien.

Managing to keep her presence of mind, she poked again.

“C’mon, Marinette, you’ve got to get up.”

Marinette groaned, and… “ _No…”_

“Come on, Alya, that’s not nice.”

She looked back, and…

Her smile loosened, slightly, and she nodded, shrugging as if to say, _‘I suppose.’_

“Tell you what,” said Nino, “we make them some breakfast, and by the time we’re done, maybe it’ll be late enough to make bets on what happens when they wake up.”

She sighed.  “Yeah, alright.”

They walked into the kitchen.

“Kind of makes me jealous, though,” she said.

“Yeah, well, Nora’s not threatening to tear either of _them_ apart,” said Nino.  “I’m fearing for my life here!  Besides, I _guarantee_ you Marinette’s gonna turn into a space heater the _second_ she wakes up.”

…

But, for now, Marinette hadn’t woken up, and neither had Adrien, and the two of them were sleeping deeply.

A smile crept onto Adrien’s face, the only outward sign of a dream he wouldn’t remember later.


	2. A Soft Morning (Bonus Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien wakes up to the strangest thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An additional chapter that I didn't mean to write when I posted the first one, but... Well, here we are, I guess.  
> As the title says, it's 'Bonus Content.'

Adrien didn’t really notice he was waking up.  Everything… Well, everything still felt like a dream.  He was warm, and safe, and he didn’t know where his body ended and the blanket began.  His whole body felt heavy, but in an almost comforting way.

He let out a pleased groan, and wrapped his arms a little tighter around…

Around…

His vision seemed to focus; the blur in the front of his vision sliding into… strands of black hair?  Not quite a curtain of it, but enough to obscure his vision of the room beyond.

Strange, and-

He tried to turn his head to look, but stopped almost immediately as his cheek pulled against… That had to be another person, but the only person it could be was…  Was…

His breath seemed to catch strangely as he finally realized what his arms were doing, _who_ they were around.

 _“Marinette?”_ He murmured, voice somewhere between confusion and wonder.

Surely not.  Surely they hadn’t both fallen asleep at the same… Well, then again, he couldn’t remember when _he’d_ fallen asleep, so, maybe by the time he had, she’d almost been out of it too.  It wasn’t like he’d have noticed _her_ falling asleep in the last few moments.

He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the way her face twitched when his eyelashes flicked across her temple.

_He’d been lying there, in an intense stare off with her, waiting for her to finally give up, and let him take the floor._

_Seconds had passed, maybe minutes._

_He hadn’t wanted to move, in the hopes that stillness would make her fall asleep sooner, but…  Well, his arms had been getting uncomfortable, so he’d pulled them in, crossed them over his stomach, and with little more than a raised eyebrow, whispered, “I was getting uncomfortable.”_

_Of course, if he’d been a bit_ more _uncomfortable, then maybe…  Well, anyway, it had happened._

_After a while, Marinette had seemingly come up against the same problem, and let her head bend over, resting on the cushions._

_He knew from experience that it wasn’t that comfortable a way to sleep, but there was nothing stopping him from sliding a pillow under her head once she inevitably slept first._

_And… Somewhere along the line, he’d remembered her eyes going closed, and he’d silently cheered._

_Not that he could leave right away, for fear of waking her up, but if he waited just a few more minutes…_

And now… Here he was again, and _neither_ of them had won.  Instead of giving her the couch, he’d forced her to split it between them, which had to be even _less_ comfortable.

Not… Not to say that _he_ was uncomfortable; after all, he was warm, and cozy, and Marinette was practically a weighted blanket, and one that, for that matter, had her arms wrapped around him like…

Well, of course, she’d done that to hold him in place when he’d been trying to leave last night, it wasn’t like… Like she was…

He shoved the thought back down, and tried to focus.

The polite, honest option was… Well, to resume his plans from last night, to leave her to sleep in peace.  Even more than having her take the couch, _this_ was the truly _gentlemanly_ option.

He slowly, carefully, slipped his arms out from behind her, putting the right one back where it had been, across his stomach.  Marinette let out the faintest sound at that, the low groan of someone disturbed while asleep.

Okay, now, he just needed to be careful, and…

He had to do it blindly, because he couldn’t turn his head while she was on top of him without… Without…

For a bare instant, his brain supplied the image; _he turned, his cheek pressed to hers, and her head slowly turned away at the force, lifted away, until he crossed some hidden threshold.  And then, she fell back, and he was so close to her, their noses practically touching, and it was only the motion of an inch to-_

He suppressed a gasp at just how vivid the image had been.

_No.  No.  That wasn’t okay.  He couldn’t just…_

He let out a long, slow breath, and carefully and deliberately returned his attention back to what he was trying to do.

Her right arm was the one he’d have to worry about, draped overtop of him as it was, so… he reached his left arm up.  He let out a slow breath again, as he managed to get ahold of her elbow.

He practically swore, as the instant he pulled, she let out a groan, and, more to the point, her whole body shifted, and _not_ away from him.  Her arm pulled away from his grip, wrapping back around him.

 _“Mmm.  Why’d you let go?”_ Her voice was barely coherent, and she clearly wasn’t properly awake, but…

If he’d had to suppress a gasp at the mental image, this was…  This wasn’t just the image, it was the _impulse._   He fought it back.

Okay.  Okay… She was talking, but she wasn’t awake.  Was it… Did it work like… Could he talk her into letting go?  He’d heard of that, right?

 _“I have to get up,”_ he murmured.

 _“No…”_ she said.

“ _Come on, Marinette.”_

Had her vocal chords been more than mere inches from him, there was _no_ way he’d have been able to make out her response, but…

 _“You’ll be gone when I wake up anyway,”_ she said, or… At least, she seemed to say.  The words had, in reality, come out barely audible, and _very_ slurred, but…

_“Not unless you let me get up.”_

_“Hmm…”_ she said, and he could feel her smile, and her head turned, just a bit, and-

His eyes went wide as she left the barest trace of a kiss on his cheek.

_No, no, he couldn’t just-_

His eyes filled with tears, and… He was drawing a blank.  He was out of ideas, and the ones he’d had had deserted him, at that…

His breathing shuddered, gently, and he tried not to… Not to… He couldn’t wake her up, and he _certainly_ couldn’t wake her up by crying too loudly.  That would be even worse than just waking her up normally.

He lay there, desperately trying to recover himself so that he might have the presence of mind to extricate himself, but it just wasn’t coming.

_What?  What was he supposed to do?  He couldn’t-_

“Dude… Are you… Okay?”

He hadn’t noticed Nino enter the room.

“Uhh, huh.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Dude?”

“I can’t get out,” he managed.

“Oh,” said Nino, clearly surprised, dropping to his knees in front of Adrien.  _“Do you want to get out?”_

The phrase hit him like… Something he didn’t have the presence of mind to put a name to.

_“I… I don’t know.”_

_“I mean…”_ said Nino, voice quiet and, well, _gentle._   _“You’re kind of crying, dude.”_

 _“She…”_ he said, _“She kissed me.”_

Nino blinked.  _“Oh.  Like… Last night?”_

_“N- no.  Just now.  She was… Asleep, I think.  But… Talking?”_

As if on cue, Marinette’s hand slipped up his back, and her fingers began to scratch idly at the back of his neck.

 _“Few more minutes,”_ she said.

Adrien managed a nervous, ‘ _see what I mean?’_ kind of look.

Nino considered, visibly.

“Hey, Marinette?” he said

She let out a mild groan.

Nino worried slightly at his upper lip, and then nodded, slowly.  “You gonna let Adrien go?”

_“…mine.”_

Nino raised his eyebrows slightly, and Adrien…

Adrien was pretty sure he was dying, because that was the only _possible_ explanation for the burning warmth that was spreading through his body.  It was like he was on fire, except that it didn’t hurt, and he didn’t exactly want it to stop.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he hadn’t been this close to a person for this long since… Well _ever._  Maybe it was something to do with the almost offended tone in her voice at the prospect of letting him go.  Maybe it was the way her thumb was absently, unconsciously, _literally_ unconsciously, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Actually, no, it wasn’t any of that; it was _all_ of it.  More to the point, he was starting to seriously regret pulling his arms away from her, because Nino was right there to see it, and…

Nino gave him a ‘I don’t know, man,’ kind of shrug, and stood up.

“Look, I gotta help Alya with breakfast; I swear she’s gonna give me a quiz on her mom’s pancakes one of these days.”

And he left, leaving Adrien with little more information than he’d entered with.

Unable to stop himself, almost not caring whether it woke her, he slipped his arms back around her, and practically let out a sigh at the relief it gave him.

But… That same burning sensation hadn’t gone away.

Was there a name for this?  There had to be, right?  Surely, he couldn’t have been the first person in the world to feel…  Like this?

No, it was… It was familiar, like something he’d felt before.

But why couldn’t he remember the name for it, then?

It was…

It was kind of like…

A little bit like being in love.

\--

Imagine it; Adrien, there in her arms, and she hadn’t had the slightest reason to give him up…  She’d known, even before she’d woken up, that it had to have been a dream; just a bit of her mind offering her some wish fulfillment.

Her eyes opened, and she felt something strange… Soft, and… shaky?

Internally, she registered from the sensation of the couch underneath her, and the fact that she didn’t remember slipping away in the night, that Adrien must have won their standoff, and just behind that…

The presence in her arms slowly loomed out of her mind like some kind of sea monster from a dark ocean.  It felt like… Like…

Like the dream she’d been having.

She was almost afraid to try to look somewhere, but even without that, she could see a bit of golden-blonde hair on the edges of her vision, and the arms around her, and strange, irregular shape of something underneath her, and-

“Adrien?” she said, aloud.

Everything froze, or… At least, _he_ did.

“Y-  Yes?” came his voice, gentle and so, so uncertain.

“Are you… Okay?”

He shuddered underneath her, in what she supposed must have been an attempt at laughter.

“Fine…  I’m fine.”

“Is… Anything wrong?”

“I… I don’t know… When you were asleep, you… You said some things, and I…”

He _what?_   She didn’t know, but…

“I’m… Sorry?  Do you want… me to leave?”

“Ah-“ seemingly in response, his hold on her tightened slightly, leaving her breathless, but… not from the force of it.

“Did I say anything like… Something was wrong for _me_?”

“N- No.  Nothing like that.  Just… I don’t know.”

He didn’t know.

And… He was crying.

He didn’t say anything more, but… Right now, that didn’t matter.

She let out a slow breath, and… Relaxed.

Whatever it was, it was a ball of string that they could sort out later.  For now, it seemed clear that she just needed to stay here, and be with him.

Some other time.

They could sort things out some other time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news, Adrien's reaction reminds me intensely of the following image.  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/79b3a77bd62e9e9c4bd740c77b6e3e78/tumblr_okyfw0u1sL1qh215ao1_500.jpg  
> For reference, if you don't want to click it, that's the 'When someone you trust finally touches you, and you realize you've been starved for physical affection all your life,' image.


End file.
